


【荷吉】一次彻底失败的咖啡馆诱骗

by orphan_account



Series: 月蚀 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 你总能从咖啡馆里发现几百亿美元的大项目
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, 荷吉
Series: 月蚀 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434235
Kudos: 3





	【荷吉】一次彻底失败的咖啡馆诱骗

“没有我捧不红的，只有我不想捧的。知道迪士尼对20世纪福克斯并购案嘛，我领导的项目组一手负责。”

“21世纪福克斯。”

“21跟20有区别嘛？没差，反正全是福克斯。”

“你说得对。”

“先生，我可没夸张，我经手的电影项目全是大IP，明星孵化器，活体印钞机，北美票房累计超过三百亿美元。”

“三百亿美元？”

“三百亿美元！”

“什么IP？”

“漫威的IP嘛，那必须漫威。先生，你不能让自己的成长背景限制住，年轻人太多了，你想保持竞争力，就要往前看，跟上时代的步伐！”

“真巧，我出演过漫威电影宇宙某一阶段的某个角色。”

“哦，是嘛，额，咳咳，哪个角色？”

“微不足道的反派，已经死了。”

“这样啊，那我就放心了——我是说，那挺可惜的。”

“嗯，确实可惜，但我丈夫的角色还活着。”

“你居然结婚了！他居然跟你演一部戏！”

“不可以吗？”

“可以，可以啊，你丈夫现在怎么样？”

“他移情别恋了。”

“太好——太糟了。他是不是为自己的前途跟制片方好了？很正常嘛，我见多了这种事。”

“他还戴着我送他的表跟那个人约会。”

“渣男！铁血渣男！他演过什么？”

“唔，一个有很大成长空间的角色。”

“主角吗？”

** “无论演什么，他在我心里都是主角。”**

“你瞧你，低自尊，看出没有自己事业的坏处了吧。快别管你那渣男老公了，投资自己才是正事。我看你形象不错，打扮打扮肯定秒杀小年轻。你不用指望别人，来我这边吧，我有个很棒的角色给你。”

“是什么？”

“一个四处碰壁的过气演员，纽约最后的探戈，为艺术献身的意识流，真刀真枪上阵的蒙太奇，很有挑战性的。”

“稍等，打个电话。”

“你请便。喂，先生，你不是去打电话吗，叫保镖干什么？你怎么有保镖的？不是，我不是那个意思……什么骚扰，没骚扰！谈业务怎么能叫骚扰……你问我哪个部门的，不，不是市场部！战略规划与商业分析是什么东西？你瞎编的词吧……主管是谁？我不能轻易透露个人隐私啊。我那个，那个什么，真的，我真在迪士尼工作！呐，你看，工牌，我是加州迪士尼大酒店的前台！我负责的电影项目只赚不赔！平台的荣耀就是我的荣耀！迪士尼的票房就是我的票房！母公司的业绩就是我的业绩！先生，忘了你老公，回去给我打电话！”


End file.
